Les opposés s'attirent
by Kiminari-chan
Summary: Levy est folle amoureuse de Gajeel mais celui n'assume pas réellement ses sentiments pour la belle . Lors d'une discution avec mira et Lucy , ces amies se rendent comptent de l'attirance de Levy et Gajeel . Histoire à suivre..


Les opposés s'attirent

Une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus se promenait dans les rue de Magnolia . Elle affiché un sourire radieux . Elle avait de quoi être heureuse : elle avait un petit ami . Elle se dirigeait vers la maison de son amie pour lui raconter . Pour mieux comprendre revenont aux évènements de la veille .

[FLASH BACK]

Jeudi - 11h20 , Fairy Tail

Les membres de Fairy Tail , comme à leurs habitude , buvaient , discutaient , se bagaraient et même chantaient . Une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus était assise au bar et discutait avec une jeune femme blonde et la barwomen .

...: ça vous dit d'aller faire les boutiques ensembles ?

...: Pourquoi pas ? Bonne idée Mira ^^

...: Vous savez , faire les boutiques c'est pas mon truc .

Mira : Pourquoi pas Levy ? Et puis j'ai vu une robe qui t'irai à merveille , l'autre jour ! ^^

...: Levy-chan j'ai envie de te faire esseyé plein d'ensemble qui t'iron à ravir ^^

Levy : Mais Lu-chan , Mira-chan

Mira : Juste pour cette fois Levy et puis tu n'est pas obligé d'acheter les vétements que tu esseyera ^^

Lucy : Oui ^^

Levy : Bon d'accord

Mira /Lucy : ^^ hahaha !

Mira : Kawai decho levy-chan . ^^ (traduction : trop mignone levy-chan )

Levy : / mira-chan !

Lucy : Ne sois pas génée , levy-chan ! C'est la vérité . ^^

Un jeune homme assis dans un coin , regardait la scène . Ou plutôt regardait levy . La jeune femme sentit un regard pesé sur elle et regarda en direction du jeune homme en question . Celui-ci rougit légèrement et tourna la tête .

Pov Levy McGarden

Gajeel-kun ...Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me regarde comme ça ? Il est tellement mignon quand il rougit . Sous son air de gros dure ce cache peut-être un homme au grand coeur . Mais je ne le saurai jamais . Il ne m'aime pas . Je soupire . Je dois faire une drôle de tête car Mira et Lu-chan me regardent et se chuchotte des trucs . Je les vois sourire "discrètement" , si l'on puis dire .

Levy : Qu'est ce qui as ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

Lucy : Non . Du tout ^^

Mira : On se demandais juste pourquoi toi et gajeel-kun vous vous regardiez de cette façon ?

Levy : de quelle façon ?

Lucy : Amoureusement

Je rougis alors . C'est impossible qu'il aime quelqu'un comme moi . Je suis petite , faible . Je passe ma vie dans les boucins et puis je n'ai aucun avantage physique : ma poitrine est minuscule et je n'ai pas vraiment de formes . Alors je me demande bien ce qu'il pourrait ...

Mira : Te trouvé ?

Levy : Hein ? Tu lis dans les pensées ou quoi ?

Mira : Non . J'ai juste deviné par rapport à la tête que tu fesais .

Lucy : Tu as beaucoup de charmes Levy .

Levy : A bon ? Lesquelles ?

Mira : Tu es mignone , cultivé , très sérieuse dans ton travail

Lucy : Et puis , tu es quelqu'un sur qui on peux compter , tu es adorable . Et j'en passe ^^

Levy : *rougit un peu* Merci les filles ^/^

Je les adores ! Elles sont vraiments gentilles .

Fin Pov Levy McGarden

Pov Gajeel Redfox

Cette fille ...Levy...elle est vraiment mignone , je l'avoue mais de là à dire que l'on se regarde amoureusement , moi et elle ? On est de parfaits opposés . Cette fille , c'est la douceur , la gentillesse , la beauté même . Je me lève et pars en direction de la sortie . Je passe devant le bar . Mira m'interpelle .

Mira : Tu as entendu notre conversation , n'est-ce pas gajeel-kun ?

Levy : Hein ? Mais pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

Gajeel : C'est pas mon truc d'écouté les conversations des autres mais là j'ai entendu qu'on parlais de moi donc j'ai écouté .

Levy : *se lève et se poste devant gajeel* c'était personnel !

Gajeel : Qu'est ce qui as de personnel dans le fait de parlé d'aller faire les boutiques , dit moi .

Levy : ...

Gajeel : Tu ne trouve rien à redire alors bouge petite crevette .

Levy : *part en courant* Baka !

Lucy : Levy-chan ! Tu n'es vraiment pas doué gajeel !

Gajeel : C'est quoi son problème ?

Mira : Au lieux de t'occuper de ça , va t'excusé au près d'elle !

Gajeel : De quoi ? J'ai rien fait moi !

Mira : Vas-y !

Gajeel : Tsss

Je sors de la guilde et regarde si Levy n'est pas dans le coin . Je vais dans le parc : elle n'y est pas . A fairy Hills : non plus . A la bibliothèque : aucune trace d'elle . Je me dirige alors vers la fôret . Je marche sur une cinquentaine de mètres puis je m'arrète . J'entend des sanglots . Je marche en direction de la source du bruit . Je m'arrète à côté d'un arbre . Levy est assise contre l'arbre en question . Elle ressent ma présence et se tourne vers moi . Un air renfrogné sur le visage .

Levy : Q..qu'est-ce que tu veux ? *sanglotte*

Gajeel : On m'a dit de venir m'excusé même si je sais pas de quoi .

Levy : C'est bon , tu t'es excusé . Tu peux partir maintenant . *sèche ses larmes comme elle peut*

Son air boudeur la rend encore plus mignonne que d'habitude . Mira s'attend surement que je rentre avec Levy à La guilde . J'attrape donc le bras de levy et la fait se lever .

Levy : Quoi encore ? Lache moi .

Gajeel : Mira veut que je te ramène à la guilde .

Levy : Mira n'est pas ma mère et si elle voulait que je rentre elle n'avait qu'a...

Je ne lui lessa pas le temps de finir , je l'embrassa . Elle répondit timidement au baiser . Apparement , c'était son premier .

Levy : *bégaie * p..pourquoi tu as fais ça ?*rouge*

Gajeel : Tu parles pour ne rien dire .

Je me mis en route pour la guilde en tirant Levy . Je dû m'arrêter au bout de quelques mètres . Pour cause , Levy n'avancait plus .

Gajeel : Qu'est-ce qu'y a encore ?

Levy : Je ...*regard fuyant* j'ai quelque chose à te dire .

Gajeel : Oui ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Levy : *rougit encore plus* je ...c'est difficile à dire ...

Elle est bizarre . Je me demande vraiment ce qu'elle a dire ...

Levy : je...j'ai des sentiments pour toi ...qui dépasse le stade de l'amitié...*cache son visage*

Est-ce qu'elle essayerai de me dire qu'elle...m'aime ? Non ...impossible

Gajeel : Explique toi *rougis légèrement*

Levy : je suis...tombé amoureuse de toi...

Gajeel : ...

Levy : Je t'aime gajeel-kun ...*part en courant*

Je suis stupéfait . Comment est-ce qu'elle peut m'aimer ? Et merde ! Elle part en courant . Elle me devance d'une vingtaine de mètres . Je la vois soudain qui tombe . Je cours vers elle .

Gajeel : évite de courir comme ça . C'est dangereux i...

Levy : Tu ne m'as rien dit ...

Gajeel : de ...

Levy : *lui coupe la parole* c'est bon ...oublie ce que j'ai dit !

Gajeel : ça vas être difficile ...

Levy : Et pourquoi ça ? *pleure et se tourne vers gajeel*

Gajeel : Je t'aime aussi ...*rougis et cache son visage avec sa main*

Levy : *arrête de pleurer , surprise* tu...

Je lui coupe la parole en l'embrassant encore une fois . Cette fois ci , elle répondit quasi tout de suite . Nous nous détachons l'un de l'autre .

Levy : je...qu'est-ce qu'on fais maintenant ?*rougis et regarde le sol*

Gajeel : hum ..*rougis aussi et regarde sur le côté*

On reste plusieurs minutes sans parler puis je me décide à l'aider à se lever . Je lui tend ma main .

Gajeel : Allé . On nous attend à la guilde .

Levy : ...*regarde toujours le sol*

Gajeel : Levy ?

Je n'eut pas le temps de comprendre . Elle attrapa ma main et me tira vers elle . De cette façon , je tomba sur elle .Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et m'embrassa . J'y répond .

Gajeel : Pourquoi ?

Levy : je...je suis d'accord ...

Gajeel : Hein ? O_O

Ne me dite pas qu'elle est d'accord pour qu'on le fasse dans la foret quand même ?

Gajeel : D'accord pour ?...*rougis encore plus*

Levy : Oui *regarde ailleurs*

Je souris et commence à l'embrasser dans le cou .

Levy : ahh...Gajeel-kun...

Elle est vraiment mignonne quand elle gémit . Avec son petit air vulnérable , on a qu'une seule envie : la prendre dans ses bras pour la protéger . Elle s'accroche à mon t-shirt et rougit . Vraiment trop mignonne ...Je passe mes mains sous son t-shirt et m'arrête quand je sens son soutien gorge .

Gajeel : Tu veux vraiment faire ça ?

Levy : O..oui...

Je dégrafe alors son sous vêtement et commence à masser sa poitrine . Asse petite , la poitrine , mais elle lui correspond parfaitement . Comme on dit …

Gajeel : Tout ce qui est petit est mignon … **sourire**

Levy : Hein ? Tu trouve ma poitrine petite ? o_o''

Gajeel : Non ! Elle est très bien ta poitrine ^^''

Levy : V..vraiment ? **rougis**

Gajeel : Trop mignonne X3 !

Levy : O/O .../ hum...gajeel-kun ?

Gajeel : Oui ?

Levy : Tu fessais pas un truc il y a deux minutes ?

Gajeel : **sourire pervers **En plus d'être mignon , c'est pervers ! XD

Levy : /

Gajeel : Je sens que je vais m'amuser hé hé ! X)

Levy : ./.'

Je lui enlève son t-shirt et me met à califourchon sur elle pour mieux la regarder . Elle cache timidement sa poitrine avec ses bras .

Levy : Arrête de me regardé comme ça …../

Gajeel : *écarte doucement ses bras * Ne fais pas ta timide ...*lui sourit*

Levy :* se laisse faire* ne me regarde pas trop longtemps comme ça ….

Gajeel : Il n'y a que nous deux ….

Levy : o..oui ..je sais...

Je recommence à lui masser la poitrine et joue avec ses tétons durcis . Elle gémit encore et encore … Je m'arrête pour la laisser reprendre son souffle . Puis je commence à défaire son short . Elle tremble un peu . De froid et aussi un peu de peur .

Gajeel : Ne t'inquiète pas *l'embrasse * je serai doux...

Levy : d...d'accord...

Elle arrête doucement de trembler et je lui enlève son short pour l'envoyer voir son t-shirt . Elle me regarde , le visage légèrement rouge , la bouche entre-ouverte , les mains sur ses cuisses .

Gajeel : La liste se rallonge ...-/-

Levy : ?

Gajeel : Mignon , pervers ET sexy ….

Levy : XD merci

Gajeel : Il n'y a que toi pour rigoler à un moment pareil è/é

Levy : désolé XD *se calme * désole :)

Gajeel : hn [Nda : Uchiwa langage XD *sors *]

Elle se relève et commence à m'enlevai mes vêtements de manière maladroite avec son petit air gêné . Trop mignonne . Je l'aide et me retrouve en caleçon sur elle . Nous nous embrassons passionnément et j'entre prend de lui enlevé son dernier sous vêtement . Elle se retrouve alors nue , sous moi .

Levy : C'est pas juste ! / * cache sa partie intime*

Gajeel : De quoi ? XD

Levy : Y'a que moi qu'est à poil ! T/T

Gajeel : Et bien , tan pis pour toi ! X)

Je commence à joué avec son clitoris . Elle gémit et crie mon nom . Ma réponse est sans appel . Je la pénètre d'un doigt et fais des vas et viens tout en continuant de joué avec son clitoris .

Levy : ahhhhh...gajeel …...aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Gajeel : J'adore te voir dans tout tes états . X)

Levy : Ahhh..espèce de...ahhhhhh..pervers sadique...ahhh

Gajeel : Me dit la fille qui s'est confessé à moi tout à l'heure et qui m'a dit qu'elle était d'accord pour coucher avec moi . Dans une foret en plus ! XD

Levy : ahhh...ahhhhhh...ahhh..

J'arrête mon manège et elle reprend son souffle . Elle se relève et commence à m'enlève mon caleçon .

Gajeel : Satisfaite ? -/-

Levy : Oui X)

Elle se couche sur le sol et me regarde . Son regard est emplis de désire et d'amour .Je m'approche et commence à la pénétrer . Elle commence à crier . Je m'arrête .

Levy : c...continus...

Gajeel : T'es sûr ? On peux s'arrêter là si tu veux .

Levy : Non , c'est bon ^^

Je continue . Elle étouffe ses cris en mettant ses mains sur sa bouche . Quand je suis totalement rentré , je m'arrête . Elle est en nage . Nous restons ainsi pendant 2 minutes .

Levy : Vas-y ….

Je m'exécute et commence à bouger . Elle gémit et s'accroche à mes épaules . Je la sert dans mes bras .

Levy : ahhh...ahhh

Gajeel : sa va ?

Levy : Oui ..^/^ *légèrement rouge*

Je commence alors à accéléré . Elle gémit plus fort et dit mon nom à tout va .

Levy : Ahhhh..Gajeel...Gajeel...ahhhhh..ahhh

Elle m'embrasse pour étouffer ses gémissements .

Gajeel : Je veux t'entendre ….

Levy : Que ? Mais si jamais on nous entend ?

Gajeel : Si on nous entendez des gens serai déjà venu , vu comment tu cri depuis tout à l'heure .

Levy : O_O'' / désolé !

Gajeel :* petit rire* X)

Je vais alors de plus en plus vite . La fessant gémir et crier plus forts . Soudain elle se cambre .

Levy : Je vais …ahhh...ahhhhhh

Gajeel : Moi aussi...

Elle jouit puis je jouit à mon tour , en elle . Je m'écroule sur elle . Nous tentons de reprendre notre souffle . Je me relève .

Levy : Qu'est ce qui a ?

Gajeel : Je préfère qu'on continus chez toi ou chez moi parce que j'entends des gens arriver . *se rhabille *

Levy : O_O'' Nani ? *se rhabille comme elle peut *

Quand elle eut fini je la mis sur mon dos et commença à courir . Je passais par un sentier que plus personne n'empreinte . Je passa devant la guilde . Levy me dit de m'arrêter . Elle entra dans la guilde puis revint .

Gajeel : Qu'est que tu es allé faire ?

Levy : Moi ? Rien , voyons ^^

Gajeel : hn -_-

Nous nous dirigions vers chez moi , où l'on continuas ce que l'on avait commencé dans la foret . J'ouvris la porte et fit entrer Levy . A peine ai-je fermer la porte qu'elle m'embrassa . Je perdis l'équilibre et me retrouva assis derrière ma porte , en train d'embrasser Levy . Je lui enleva son short et son t-shirt et les balança plus loin . Elle fît de même pour moi . Nous nous enlevons nos dernier vêtements et je la pénétra . Elle poussa un long et sensuel gémissement . Elle commença à bouger ses hanches . Nos respirations étaient haletante . Nous avions chaud , très chaud même . Je la renversa et me retrouva sur elle . J'accélérai le rythme et la fît crier de plaisir . Je commença à donné des coups de bassins violents et rapides . Levy cria alors mon nom entre deux gémissements . Elle se cambra et jouit . Je la suivis de près . Je stoppa mes mouvements . Elle me regarda puis m'embrassa .

Levy : Je t'aime Gajeel Redfox ^^

Gajeel : Je t'aime aussi Levy McGarden :) *lui fait des bisous sur la joue *

Levy : hihihi ^/^

Gajeel :* la serre dans mes bras* Si je récapitule , ça fait : Petite, mignonne , perverse , sexy et Romantique .

Levy : Et toi : grand , méchant , pervers , sadique et romantique X) * lui caresse les cheveux *

Fin Pov Gajeel Redfox

Les deux tourtereaux restèrent quelques instant comme ça puis décidèrent d'aller prendre un bain ensemble . La baignoire n'étant pas énorme , Levy devait se coller à Gajeel .

Levy : ça fait bizarre u/u

Gajeel : hum -/-

Levy se retourna et passa tout près du visage de gajeel , sans pourtant l'embrassé . Elle attrapa la bouteille de savon puis reprit sa place .

Gajeel : Tu me cherche ?

Levy : qui ? Moi ? Mais non voyons X)

Gajeel : u_u'' c'est cela ! Moque toi de moi . De toute façon j te punirai après . Hé hé

Levy : Attend ! Me punir ? O/O qu'est ce que t'entend par là ? u/u'

Gajeel : Vaut mieux pas que tu le sache X)

Levy : Aller ! Dit le moi ! * se frotte à gajeel* dit moi et j'arrête

Gajeel : Frotte toi autant que tu veux , je m'en fiche ! J te dirai rien

Levy : * se met à califourchon sur gajeel* Dit -le-moi !

Gajeel : Tu le saura le jour où je devrai te punir . u_u

Levy : Je crois bien que ce jour est arrivé X)

Gajeel : Pourquoi tu ….ahhh Levy /

Levy commença à se frotter contre la virilité de Gajeel .

Gajeel : Si tu continue , je vais …../

Levy : * parle d'une voix sensuelle * déjà ? J'espérai que tu tiendrai plus longtemps

[Nda : Mon dieux ! Une Levy perverse U/U'']

Gajeel : Tu me cherche , tu vas ma trouvé …

Le dragon slayer commença à morde les tétons dures de la jeune fille . Celle-ci gémit et agrippa aux cheveux de son amant .

Gajeel : * s'arrêtedeux minutes * Vengeance ! X)

Levy : Gajeel-kun …...

Elle approcha son visage de celui du jeune homme et commença à lui lécher les lèvres

Gajeel : Tu joue à un jeu dangereux .

Gajeel l'embrassa . Il mordillait et suçait les lèvres de Levy . Ils se détachèrent en souriant .

Levy : Grand , méchant , pervers , sadique , romantique , sexy et rancunié X)

Gajeel : Petite , mignonne , perverse , sexy , romantique et rancunière XD

Les jeunes gens s'embrassèrent et continuèrent leur jeu pendant encore quelques bonnes minutes puis ils se décidèrent à sortir du bain . Gajeel prêta un t-shirt large à Levy . Ils dinèrent puis îrent se coucher .

[FIN FLASH BACK]

Levy avait hâte de raconter sa soirée d'hier à sa meilleure amie . Elle tapa à la porte .

Levy : Lu-chan ! C'est Levy !

On entendit des bruits de pas puis une jeune femme blonde vînt ouvrir .

…...: Ohayo Levy-chan ^^

Levy : Ohayo Lucy ! Je dois te raconté quelques choses à propos d'hier . ^^

Lucy : D'accord si tu veux . Il y a Mira aussi , comme ça on saura en même temps .

Levy : OK !

Les jeunes filles gagnèrent le salon , où une jeune femmes aux cheveux blanc patienté .

Lucy : C'est Levy .

Levy : Ohayo Mira-chan ^^

Mira : Ohayo ^^

Lucy : * s'assoie* Alors qu'est ce que tu voulais nous raconter ?

Levy : Et bien * rougis un peu * Hier j'ai couché avec Gajeel …

Mira/Lucy : O_O c'est aller vite ! '

Levy : oui u/u' Disons que j'y étais un peu pour quelque chose /

Mira : Un peu...t'es sûr que t'y étais pas entièrement pour quelque chose ? X)

Levy : Mira-chan , arrête de m'enfonce T_T

Lucy : XD bon continue .

Mira : Où est-ce que vous l'avez fait et combien de fois ?

Levy : Euh ...dans la foret , derrière sa porte d'entrée …..

Lucy : O_O''

Levy : Et dans le bain ça compte aussi ?

Mira ; Oui ça compte X)

Lucy : Wahou ! [Nda : Crêpes wahou ! XD bon OK je sors . *sors *] Levy-chan t'es plus expérimentée que moi u/u'

Mira : XD

Levy : J'avoue X)

Mira : Raconte du début et en DETAILS ! *_*

Lucy : ^^' mira..-chan ?

Levy : O_o'' Tu me fais peur Mira-chan

Lucy : Bon raconte X)

Levy raconta tout , depuis le début, à ses amies . Elles restèrent bouche bée devant son récit . Puis les jeunes femmes sortirent faire les boutique avec pour objectif : Trouver à Levy une tenue mignonne et sexy X) . Les achats terminés et l'objectif accomplit , nous retrouvons Gajeel et Levy marchant mains dans la mains dans le parc .

FIN


End file.
